<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family names. by OwnerOfAClonelyHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637188">Family names.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart/pseuds/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart'>OwnerOfAClonelyHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orphan Black (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart/pseuds/OwnerOfAClonelyHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena calls Sarah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena &amp; Sarah Manning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family names.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah's phone vibrated on the bed side table.</p><p>"... hello?" she groggily answered.</p><p>"Hello sestra, you are sleeping?" Helena's voice responded.</p><p>"Well yeah, it's night time. I generally go to sleep at night." </p><p>"Sorry, Alison says I should sleep when babies sleep, and my babies don't sleep much." she chuckled.</p><p>Sarah felt Cal's hand pushing her towards the edge of the bed. She shot him an apologetic look and slipped out of the bedroom, heading downstairs to the kitchen.</p><p>"Is everything ok, Helena?" she asked as she poured herself a glass of water.</p><p>"oh yes, very much ok..."</p><p>Sarah could feel Helena's awkwardness and hesitation.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Well, sestra Alison was helping make certificates for me and my babies. Social securities and citizenships. She asked for my last name, my family name. But I don't have one. Always only Helena."</p><p>"What, the nuns never gave you lot last names? I thought my orphanage was bad, at least we had proper names."</p><p>"Alison says that I can choose any name for my family name. And you are my family Sarah. You and Kira. Can your family name be my family name too?"</p><p>Sarah felt a knot in her stomach. Her twin, who had been deprived of so much in her life. Who had always dreamed of having a family. Who wasn't even given a bloody last name.</p><p>"Absolutely meathead. I mean, it's not really my family name either. It was given to me by the orphanage when I was a kid."</p><p>"Then we will make it our family name. And our babies and their babies too, yes?"</p><p>"Then I dub thee, Helena Manning." Sarah couldn't help a tear escaping her eye. </p><p>"Thank you sestra, I will tell Alison tomorrow of my new name. And I will make sure my babies know it too." </p><p>"Good night meathead. I love you."</p><p>"Love you too sestra, and tell your boyfriend I am sorry for waking him too" Helena laughed to herself as she hung up. </p><p>Sarah rolled her eyes and made her way back to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the idea that Helena would choose Manning as her last name isn't original. But it was an idea I really wanted to write about.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>